gegegenokitarofandomcom-20200223-history
Series 5 Episode 6
Great Panic! Yōkai Yokochō is the sixth episode of the 2007 GeGeGe no Kitarō anime. Cast ;Main *Minami Takayama as Kitarō *Isamu Tanonaka as Medama-Oyaji *Hiromi Konno as Neko-Musume *Wataru Takagi as Nezumi-Otoko *Keiko Yamamoto as Sunakake-Babaa *Naoki Tatsuta as Konaki-Jijii ;Recurring *Yūko Maruyama as Kawauso *Katsuyuki Konishi as Kasa-Bake *Sara Nakayama as Yobuko *Machiko Toyoshima as Rokuro-Kubi *Masato Hirano as Abura-Sumashi *Tomoko Naka as Ohaguro-Bettari ;Guest *Kyōsei Tsukui as Nobiagari *Yūsuke Numata as Kappa *Aiko Hibi as Tengu Child Synopsis Beyond the alley of the human world, Yōkai Yokochō can be found. In the Yōkai Tenement House, the landlord Sunakake-Babaa was formulating rejuvenation sand, but it fails and explodes. The residents Konaki-Jijii, Kasa-Bake, Yobuko, Kawauso and Rokuro-Kubi appear from their rooms after hearing a loud sound, and see smoke. Mistaking it for a fire, Kawauso uses his Water Cannon. Sunakake-Babaa's sand becomes drenched and she gets angry, demanding their accumulated rent. At the Yōkai Market that is held once a month, Abura-Sumashi, a Kappa, a Tengu child, and even Nezumi-Otoko set up shops. The residents of the Yōkai Tenement House attempted to sell some items they had lying around to make up for the rent, but the items did not sell. On the other hand, some residents were using the money to buy goods at the market instead of using it to pay their rent. After the market, Sunakake-Babaa comes across Ohaguro-Bettari, who runs a bathhouse. Ohaguro-Bettari consults Sunakake-Babaa about starting a sand bath, to which she gathers the residents of her Tenement House in order to collect sand. The sand bath became popular, and the residents also help out by working there. Meanwhile, Sunakake-Babaa prepares a feast for everyone and waits for them, but they do not return. When Rokuro-Kubi goes to check on them, she discovers that they have all turned into trees. Medama-Oyaji states that the yōkai Nobiagari is responsible, realizing that they must have accidentally brought it with them along with the sand. It uses Sleep Flower Pollen to make its targets fall asleep, then proceeds to plant seeds in them, which transforms them into Vampire Trees. These trees absorb the victim's blood and life, allowing the Nobiagari to grow larger. Kitarō searches for the Nobiagari and finds it pursuing Nezumi-Otoko. In order to save him, Kitarō pushes Nezumi-Otoko out of the way, but becomes a Vampire tree in the process. Nobiagari continues to turn the yōkai of Yōkai Yokochō into Vampire Trees, one after another. Sunakake-Babaa asks why the Nobiagari attacks yōkai, and the grieving Medama-Oyaji states that it is must be innocently happy from growing so big as a child. Feeling responsible, Sunakake-Babaa is determined to defeat the Nobiagari and comes up with a plan. She asks the others to distract it while she prepares. The Nobiagari manages to turn Rokuro-Kubi and Nezumi-Otoko into trees as well, and Neko-Musume flees. Sunakake-Babaa arrives and drenches the Nobiagari in her failed rejuvenation sand, consuming it in smoke and flames. The suffering Nobiagari rampages and damages its surroundings, leaving Neko-Musume and Sunakake-Babaa no other choice but to run. When things turn desperate, Kitarō's Chanchanko comes flying in to save them. It turns out that even after turning into a Vampire Tree, Kitarō's consciousness was still alive, therefore being able to control the Chanchanko. The Chanchanko flies around the Nobiagari at a high speed, fanning the small flames. Soon enough, the flames completely consume the Nobiagari. It begins to lose its absorbed power and grows smaller, calming down. Everyone returns to normal and Yōkai Yokochō becomes peaceful once more. Kitarō brings Nobiagari back to its original home and buries it back into the sand. Characters in order of appearance #Konaki-Jijii #Sunakake-Babaa #Kasa-Bake #Yobuko #Kawauso #Rokuro-Kubi #Kitarō #Medama-Oyaji #Kappa #Abura-Sumashi #Azuki-Arai #Neko-Musume #Nezumi-Otoko #Nurikabe #Ohaguro-Bettari #Bake-Garasu #Nobiagari #Shisa }} Navigation Category:2007 Episodes